The present invention relates to an optical information transmitting device which is especially useful in a system for transmitting information from the central processing unit (CPU) of a computer to equipment such as a terminal machine, using light beams.
Recently, there has been remarkable progess in the development of the techology of optical fiber cable and peripheral parts and equipment, so that communication and transmission systems making the best use of the distinctive features of this technology are being actively and widely introduced.
Conventionally, in information processing machines such as personal computers and office computers, the use of wireless transmission devices using light to transfer information between the CPU and the peripheral units encountered some technical problems, namely, as in the case of the optical fiber and electrical wire, there are restrictions in the relationship of the mutual positioning of the transmitting and receiving equipment, such that the advantages of the wireless are not attained. When light is used for the transmission of information between these pieces of equipment, it is particularly necessary that the directions of light emission and light reception be exceedingly large, and that there be no shadow created in the vicinity of the equipment. The path of the light and the positioning the equipment are both restricted, and in addition a small obstacle will render transmission impossible, damaging the reliability of the system.
Furthermore, when multiple light emission and light receiving devices are provided in the vicinity of the apparatus, it is difficult to make the system operate effectively, considering the economical efficiency, the electrical consumption, and scattered light from optical sensors, as well as electrical noise.